Trial of the Crows
by The Real Undeadpoet
Summary: After the arch demon was killed; the Crows came and took Zevran back to Antiva for punishment and possibly death. Coyote, the Warrior Grey Warden wasn't about to let his love be killed not after all they have been through.
1. Chapter 1

**Trail of the ****Crows**

Coyote warrior elf and Zevran romance

After the Arch Demon is killed; Zevran is taken back by the crows by force and Coyote goes after him

The Arch demon was dead, the blight had been averted for now, but Coyote the Dalish Elf Warrior's life hadn't slowed down. Foolish for him, still a Grey Warden to think he would have a bit of time to take a breather, to be with the man he loved for a short reprieve from the insanity of fighting dark spawn. On the contrary, he had just left Denirum again after the pomp and circumstance of the coronation ceremony for Alistair, bound for Antiva. This time it wasn't Dark spawn he was hunting it was the Antivan Crows.

Zevran, his love had warned that if he stayed in one place for any amount of time that they would possibly come to get him; Coyote had again foolishly hoped they would have sometime to themselves. They had grown close, so close that Coyote could say he loved the other elf; and he didn't push Zevran to actively admit his love for he knew that it was hard for the assassin to admit. Coyote's hand went to his ear where he wore the earring Zevran gave him; that showed him that the assassin did indeed love him in his own way.

He thought back to what had happened and it had happened so fast that if he was in the right state of mind he would have been able to…he sighed and pushed the thought down for what's done is done what he needed to think about now is how he was going to get Zevran back alive.

Thankfully the Crows are sticklers for specifics; when they have a mark they only take care of that mark. Of course in Coyote's eyes that would leave open a lot of pain to come back to them. Like now, like him, like when he gets to Antiva and his love is hurt or dead then Antiva better have all the Crows ready for a blood bath for this Dalish Warrior was ready to give it to them. Really, he thought to himself, he just stabbed the arch demon in the head, killing the corrupted high dragon and sending it's essence to Morrigan and his child to cleanse, so a few Crow assassins didn't scare him. Of course, he wasn't going to be complacent around them, he knew they were good at what they did but they should also realize there's always someone better and when it came to getting Zevran back safe he was going to be better.

He and Zevran, had ordered a drink at the local tavern that was open, because the Gnarled Noble was well gnarled due to the dark spawn invasion. They thought they were alone, he was even going to tell Zevran how he had survived the killing of the Arch demon, but the Crows had been watching, waiting…they drugged the ale. Then when he awoke Zevran was gone. He knew instinctively it was the Crows since one time before when he spoke with Zevran at camp he was told he more then likely would be taken back to Antiva for punishment not a swift death. They would want to show him as an example and not just kill him out right. Since Coyote had taken care of so much in the city for Ignacio that was probably why he was still breathing or they had respect for the Grey Warden that ended the blight. Either way he was bound for another fight, one that he had to win as well.

The boat tossed a bit; yes a boat first time for him to be on the sea. The smell and the movement made him want to hurl for it was totally different then the solid ground under his feet and the smell of fresh earth and trees. He would brave it, for Zevran; he looked around and made sure that he was alone, no one to disturb him in his small cabin he laid back on the small bunk and rested thinking back on his first days with the Antivan. He remembered right after defeating Zevran; the assassin had offered his services in various forms to the Grey warden and his crew, from jokes to massage techniques to being good at parties. Coyote didn't think he was serious but one night the warden was luckily proven wrong.

They had all pitched camp; gotten settled down and the watches had been called for the night. Zevran went to Liliana and asked her if she knew of a certain Antivan dance song; of course she did but they all wondered why. He turned to all of them gathered around the fire and smiled his seductive smile.

"I will entertain you all this night with a special dance, to celebrate my still breathing; one that was taught to me by a master of the blades" he turned to Liliana and told her to start the beginning of the song so he can go and prepare; he couldn't very well do it in his full leather armor. They all looked at each other, each intrigued in their own way as to what this was going to be like. Liliana's song lulled them to watch in anticipation for what was to come. They heard the rustling of armor being taken off; which in itself made Coyote's mouth water. He had in his thoughts wondered what was under that armor. Then another sound that made it more intriguing the sound of light bells and clinking of metal.

Suddenly, the flap of Zevran's tent flipped open to reveal the Antivan in a new light. There in all his sensual glory stood Zevran; the elf clad only in a leather loin cloth that hung low on his hips; two gold arm bands high on his muscled biceps, gold earrings in his ears and on each of his thighs strapped a blade in their sheaths. He moved with the song, spinning and dancing with the beat. To Coyote the world fell away at the moment when he saw him, Zevran was lust in the flesh, deadly and sensual. When the song started to get faster that was when the assassin pulled out his blades, they only accented the movements. The song increased it's intensity and feeling; up to a climax had Zevran end right in front of Coyote, if he were the only one there he would have taken his fellow elf right then but he knew the others were watching and in their own way were effected by the dance.

Sten had missed it he was on first watch so he was patrolling the perimeter of the camp. Ohgren belched and made some excuse to go into his tent; Liliana was blushing and moved away to be quiet; Morrigan hid her face and moved to her own fire; Wynne just smiled she may be old but she wasn't dead yet; Alistair was the funniest for he was a virgin and it seemed that the dance inspired feelings that he never experienced especially for the same sex. As for Coyote, he had always been attracted to both sexes and now specifically Zevran. That night Zevran asked him if he needed a massage and if the opportunity would arise for anything further that it could go that way. Coyote was waiting trying not to jump the poor man's bones right when he first met him so this was for the best; it showed Zevran that Coyote thought more of him then just a toss in the fur and it showed Coyote Zevran wanted him as well.

The memory of that night put a smile on his face, but it quickly faded because of the thoughts of what Zevran may go through once he was delivered back to the crows. Coyote took the next ship out, not knowing if they took Zevran back by ship or they went over land but he believed this was the fastest way to Antiva. Now he could only wait…

**Antiva **

Zevran fought the bonds that held him to the amusement of the other crows, cursing within his mind for being so easy to be caught.

"Look the famous Zevran thinks he can get out of the ropes"

"Aren't you glad you gagged him? If looks could kill you'd be dead right now mate"

"I don't know about the gagging I'm sure I could come up with a use for that mouth"

That thought didn't sit well with Zevran, he had been taken by force before but now…now that he had love he didn't want to go through that. For if he was lucky enough to get back to his love Coyote, he didn't want to go back tainted like that. So he settled back in the carriage to await their arrival at the Crows base where his master awaited them, trying to still himself for what was to come.

"That stopped him, I don't think he likes you" the smaller crow said.

"I'll wait to see what the master says then I may see how talented he is, I mean Taliesen did brag ya know" Zevran looked up to the human wanting to kill him; for the death of Talisen even if it was needed, still stung.

Once they arrived he was dragged out of the carriage, and taken to the main hall of the Crows as he knew the Master was there waiting as if a bastard king ruling over his court. Zevran was thrown down to kneel at the man's feet.

"So Zevran, are you glad to be back in Antiva?" he motioned for the others to take the gag from the elf.

He moved his mouth to get the stiffness out due to the gag. "I am glad to be back in my beautiful Antiva but the trip over my travel companions were less to be desired; no tour guides they" he smiled

The two that had brought him, the larger one came forward but was stopped "Why you little…" he was also stopped by the wave of the Master's hand.

"Same as always Zevran; as you know you failed in your contract. I brought you back here to show the others that contracts need to be fulfilled"

"So helping to save the world from a full scale blight doesn't count as a reprieve for failure? So harsh"

"You are telling me you helped end the blight?"

"I was there by the Grey Warden as he sunk his blade into the brain of the Arch Demon; if you'd like why not ask the Grey Warden"

"Maybe we will once he gets here" the Master smiled.

"What?" his own smile faded fast.

"Come now Zevran, your 'friend' will come for you don't you think? Or don't you think you are worth anything to him?"

"Don't hurt him Master; he is a Grey Warden, who saved Fereldan. I am thankful that I failed in killing him for that reason alone, for if Fereldan goes Antiva would have been next"

"Admirable Zevran, but is that the only reason?"

Zevran stayed silent. He knew what the Master was getting at and he wasn't about to give the man any more ammunition against him.

"Then we wait mm? Now what kind of condition should he find you in?"

Zevran thought "Do I have a choice if so, well bathed, dressed and rested but …it's not up to me is it?"

"No it isn't" he waved to the others "Take him to the cells don't hurt him yet"

Zevran was pulled up and taken to a cell; one that he had been in once before after the incident with Rinna. They had untied him and tossed him in, the cold stone of the floor was actually soothing to his wrists and body so he laid there for a moment thinking. Half of him hoped that his beloved would not come to get him; but the other would want to see him standing there in the open doorway saying come…we have dark spawn to kill. He got up and went over to the cot and laid down hoping that when Coyote did come, and he knew he would, that the Crows underestimated the Warden as he did when they first met.

**At the dock **

Coyote took his time getting off the boat; he needed to get to dry land, now it was official he hated sea trips. He tossed his pack over his shoulder, the clanking sounds made some look over but he kept going for he wasn't about to let them stop him and look to see that all of his armor and weapons were in there. Right now he was in simple leather armor for traveling.

His mind went to the stories that Zevran told him of the small rooms over a whorehouse where they stored their young recruits of the crows. How the young Antivan got used to the smell of the leather making process. He was going to walk around a bit to and use his nose…first stop the leather district.

Almost right out of the gate his instinct told him that he was being followed ~I guess being stalked by dark spawn was a useful thing made my senses a bit stronger, well let them follow let them think I can't sense them~

He found his way to a small inn and checked in to a room; there he put on all of his warden armor and made sure that he had all of his weapons on. As he put on his last glove there was a smudge of blood on it from the arch demon. It hadn't been that long since him killing the dark spawn but now in this place it felt like a life time past. He wiped it off knowing if the crows didn't give Zevran back that the smudge would return due to either their blood or his.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2 Trail of the Crows

He had found a place that was similar to what Zevran had described in his tales; he stationed himself outside of the place for a bit watching...waiting. He watched as children were taken from the place by some people that didn't seem right and they were motioning to each other instead of talking as if in a secret code. ~Crows, must be. And if I've seen them I am sure they've seen me. I'm not as subtle as Zevran much to his chagrin I'm sure~ he had to smile at himself thinking of how he would just barrel forward into a mass of dark spawn and spoil Zevran's well laid plan of sneaking around them earning him a rebuff after the massive bloody onslaught.

Coyote pulled himself out of his thoughts and followed the last pair of who he assumed were Crows from the place for a bit, oh again he wasn't trying to be sneaky about it and it amused him once the Crows decided they were being followed by an outsider and started to try to become wily. They entered a pub which looked as though it could be attached to several different buildings, giving way to possible hidden entrances for lairs. So he followed them, making sure as he entered all were giving him a wide birth. Oh he had a sixth sense about dark spawn and no Crows weren't dark spawn but he wasn't dull either he knew when someone was watching him or near him. Entering the bar he looked around making a mental note of all who met his gaze, he also saw the two he followed in then he went to the bar.

"What can I do for you?" the bartender asked.

"Ale" he came up to the bar but made sure he could see the main room and the ones behind him weren't ones he would have to worry about.

"That all?" the man asked as he placed a glass up on the bar to fill it, showing he wasn't serving anything tainted.

"Well if you can get me an audience with the local crows that doesn't involve my death then it would be all the better" Coyote smiled.

"I think you already have that friend" he poured a glass and then went to the other end of the bar motioning several of the Crows that were already there to take over.

The leader of the small group that was there came up "You've got a lot of balls just to waltz in here and ask for the Crows"

"Well then how else does one ask for the Crows? Want me to send you a note?" that made him smile for it instantly took him back to when Alistair was arguing with the mage at Ostagar.

"So what do you want the Crows for?"

"Would it be too cliché to ask you to take me to your leader? I believe he has something of mine and I want it back" Coyote smiled taking the glass and smelling the ale before taking a sip and seeing if the can taste any hint of anything off in it.

"You think we would take you to our master with you sporting weapons like you have"

Using his honed persuade techniques on them "And why wouldn't you, I'm in a new town, not knowing where I'm going you would be showing me your generosity and your trust that both parties can keep things civil. Which I will on my end, for I have no reason to attack you" ~at least not yet~ he thought to himself "Besides if I attacked you right now what would guarantee that my 'property' wouldn't be harmed due to my blatant disregard for pleasantries?" he was serious but he loved to talk around idiots at times.

"I think he has a point"

"Shut up" the leader said then turned back to Coyote "okay but you follow me and remember that you will be watched closely any wrong moves and you will be killed."

"That's all I ask" Coyote didn't finish the drink he had felt his lips tingle so he didn't allow any more of the 'drink' to affect him. He got up and waved to the man "After you"

**Back in the Cells**

Zevran was actually relaxing, every now and again rubbing his wrists where the rope had irritated his skin. In doing so he remembered waking up after his first fight with the Warden, he had been tied thinking he was going to be killed after the first few questions so he reserved himself to just give up any and all information forth right to see if he had any chance of escaping. As soon as his eyes met Coyote's he knew he was never going to be free again the other elf was handsome and strong something intrigued Zevran to offer his services to the Warden thankfully he agreed...and now look at them...love.

Suddenly, a hand covered his mouth, his eyes flashed open and other hands grabbed his wrists making him flinch for the pain. He was pinned by the two that had brought him back to Antiva. ~Damn me for not being alert~ he thought to himself.

"Well now, how do you like the cell? I think we have unfinished business to take care of there Zevran"

"He don't look happy to see you mate" the second responded.

"I don't care if he is, I plan on being very happy very soon. What do you say there Zevran I want to see how talented that mouth of yours is" he released Zevran so he could talk, not get up but only talk.

"Surely you know that mine is a very talented mouth, but just to warn you I won't BITE off more then I can chew" he showed his teeth almost snapping at the man.

"Maybe you should rethink this" the second warned.

"Maybe I just won't use his mouth. Help me gag and tie him, he is going to learn respect"

The battle to subdue him began, Zevran wasn't about to let them do this to him.

**The headquarters of the Crows**

Coyote did his best to remember the way into this place as well as who was following and who they passed on the way in. He was taken to the main hall where in the Leader stood, or who seemed to be acting as such at the time. More then likely the real Master was watching from another vantage point.

He watched as the man who brought him here spoke to the leader, and as he spoke there was that small sign to say this wasn't the real leader.

"Master" the eyes moved from the man posing to another in the back of the guy then back to the front "This is the Grey Warden from Ferelden" it seems they were expecting him for he never said he was the Grey warden. Coyote just nodded to the supposed leader.

"So Grey Warden what do we owe the honor" the man stated

"First thank you for giving me an audience but before this goes any further please allow me to speak to the real 'Master' this is rude of you to try to trick me when all I have been is straight forward with you"

The man in the back of the first walked front, his mannerisms were that of a leader, this was the Master "Very good, not many catch that. You have to realize that was done for safety purposes only"

"I understand but it really wasn't that hard to figure out especially when the one who brought me here knew who I was before I said anything. I never told him I was a Grey Warden. Now can we speak straight?" Coyote stood there not flinching around any of the larger humans around him; oh there were elf crows there but the leader was a human.

"Certainly"

"First a question, why when I helped Ignacio and the Crows in Ferelden did you come and take Zevran? Even if he failed in his first attempt at my life that failure made his life forfeit and mine to do with what I saw fit."

"You are correct, he is dead to us. There was a reason for us to have done this, we need your expertise"

Coyote put his hand up "Before we speak more, allow Zevran to be brought here I want to make sure he is safe or allow me to see him, then I will be happy to hear you out, a show of good will"

The Master liked this elf, he was one that thought things through from all angles, "Agreed, I'll take you too him" The master led the way as three of his assistants followed Coyote to the cells.

As they got closer to the cells they heard what seemed to be a struggle going on. Coyote pushed to the front and came up to the cell door to look in and what he saw made him want to kick the door in. Two humans were trying to force themselves on Zevran who in his own right was actually keeping them at bay having kicked one successfully in the groin but the other had just ripped Zevran's pants open but not off him. Zevran didn't see who was at the cell door he was fighting for his life.

Suddenly the booming voice of Coyote could be heard "Stop this! Let him go, if you don't let him go Shem I will skin you alive myself" his eyes were a fire. The Master came up and looked in.

"I suggest you do as he requests, for even if he doesn't skin you, rest assured it will be done for didn't I say Zevran was not to be harmed.

"Master" the leader jumped back pushing himself back into his pants and tying them again. The other backing up into the corner from the masters gaze, still trying to sooth his nether regions from the kick Zevran gave him.

Zevran looked up tired, but free again from the weight of the two humans, his hands moved to cover himself and take the makeshift gag from his mouth, then he looked to Coyote "Grey Warden what took you so long"

Coyote had to smile just seeing his love again but he still wanted to kill the humans, he opened the door and went to his love's side pulling the elf to him "I'll tell you later how much I hate sea travel are you alright?"

"Now I am"

The master stood by the door and motioned for the two to stay where they were but for the Warden and Zevran to come out of the cell. Then as they all left he closed the door locking the two inside "You two stay in there until I decide just how you will die for defying me" With a cling they knew their fate was sealed. The master then motioned for one of his assistants "Get Zevran some new cloths and I will meet you all back in the main chamber for our discussion. I assume Warden that you will keep your end of the bargain and listen to what I have to say"

Coyote nodded as he and Zevran were led off to get the Antivan cloths.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Trail of the Crows

Coyote wished they could have been left alone even if it was for a minute or two as Zevran was getting cleaned up and new cloths. His eyes went from Zevran to the guard that came with them. It would have been easy to kill the guard but then getting out of Antiva with out a mess would have been a problem. So he decided to yes honor the 'agreement' and go and listen to this request the Master had for him.

When they entered the main hall once more they were greeted by the Master who led them to sit and speak with him.

"So, are you going to stop wasting everyone's time and tell me why you did this? If you wished my help in something the best would have been to just ask instead of risking hurting our relationship with the hurting of someone I care for" He said as he took his seat.

"We had to have a guarantee that you would come and not take your time. We also needed your expertise not just anyone." replying sitting once they had both taken their seats.

"Why is that?"

"You are a Grey Warden, you are the one, and killer of dark spawn and their ilk are you not? We fear that there is a dark spawn here in the city…and it's different"

"Different how?" Coyote looked at Zevran; they had fought many different dark spawn in their travels but the way the Master spoke there seemed to be actual trepidation in his voice.

"I can only tell you of the tales told to me, but the Crows that have encountered it say it's intelligent and it has some sort of hold on a very important person in the city. This is why we needed you and that this is discreet"

"Oh well then our dear Grey Warden is nothing but tactful" Zevran laughed which gained him a knowing look from Coyote; since the warrior did nothing but barrel through things and apologize later.

"So who is being controlled?" Coyote asked.

"The merchant prince Lucian" When the Master of the Crows mentioned the name Coyote couldn't help but to sense a change in Zevran's demeanor.

"Why do you suspect he is being controlled? Have they seen this dark spawn?"

"Yes and you will not believe this but it is…well female; more like a demon with it's hold on him but I can't describe it we need your help. If this thing pushes him into the wrong actions it could affect the whole commerce of Antiva, he is a holder of many banks here"

"Female dark spawn usually become brood mothers that sprout thousands of spawn, this doesn't sound normal"

"Case for you Grey warden" the master smiled.

Coyote sighed looked at Zevran "so where is this prince Lucian?"

"Now that is easy, he is at his home in the northern part of the city and they are having a masquerade ball tonight" the Master pulled out tickets "I made sure you and a guest are invited. Maybe there you can find out more what is happening to him"

Coyote looked to Zevran then the Master "Convenient why is it that I smell a trap?"

"It's a cologne the crows wear, ode due trap all the rage" Zevran remarked thinking it was a trap as well.

"Not helping"

"But you are smiling" Zevran was smiling himself, remembering how the Grey warden once commented to him that even after everything he could be so oddly cheerful about things.

"Yes well I was getting bored not fighting, so let's get to this" Coyote got up taking the invitations but was stopped by the Master.

"Wait Grey Warden you can not wear that" he stood as well waving at the armor the Warden was wearing.

"Excuse me? I'm not going to fight dark spawn not wearing my armor"

"Allow us to outfit you, we have armor that doesn't look like armor, it will be more…acceptable at a party" he smiled.

And before Zevran could say anything Coyote held up his hand "Don't you say anything"

Zevran just smiled. "Let's just go"

They were taken to another part of the hideout and fitted for their night.

"Think of it as our first date" Zevran was trying to help.

"This is going to be a LONG night" Sighed Coyote as he looked at himself in the mirror, never has he looked so….he didn't even have words.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4 Trial of the Crows

How in the world did people in cities get along in this type of outfits was beyond him. He had worn other cloths in the dalish camp other then armor but this, this…it was embarrassing. Of course Zevran looked awesome and comfortable in his get up. They were told that the clothing they had on was a type of armor but he wished he could have worn his warden's armor instead but even when he argued the outcome was the same.

He looked at Zevran as they were being taken to the home of the Prince Lucian; "Are you okay?"

"Yes fine, the crows didn't hurt me as I felt they wouldn't I over heard them speaking of you so I felt they were baiting you"

"That's all well and good but I meant about this…I noticed you react when we found out about this Lucian person…who is he to you?"

"A friend" Zevran was reluctant to say any more just like when Coyote pressed him about the earring or his last mission for the crows before him.

Coyote knew that in time he would tell him so this time he didn't press "then we will do our best to save him" he smiled sincerely for he didn't want to hurt his beloved; for if this didn't go well he may have to kill this Lucian, he didn't want Zevran to have to make that decision or have that burden.

Their carriage came up to the front of the grand home of the merchant family; it was lavish and extravagant as all things in Antiva City . Thankfully there was a crowd going in so their presence wasn't noticed too much. Coyote put on his act trying to do as Zevran was doing, knowing he had to watch it for his Warrior ways were way too clumsy for this. He handed the invitations to the gentleman at the door which waved them in and greeted them with a respectful bow.

Once in side Coyote couldn't help but to look up for the grand scale of this home was insane. He was used to outdoors, or tents or aravels but this…now he could imagine some of the ruins they had been in back in their days, back when they were bustling with people and life. Zevran nudged him back out of his amazement.

"Coyote, tis amazing is it not my Antiva City "

"Yes now I know why you called it a gem, this is …I can't find words; I've never been in such a place save for the ruins."

"Then let me guide you" he held out his hand and Coyote took it.

"I would follow you anywhere"

"Good to know" Zevran smirked. They made their way to the center of the ballroom, Zevran was scanning the people he knew who to look for. He stopped "There is Lucian" he nodded towards a human male, tall handsome, long white hair. He was beside another, a female and she was the one that was making Coyote's hair stand up on the back of his neck.

"That must be the creature" he whispered to Zevran and they both gasped as she turned around. It was an elf or what used to be one. Yet not an ordinary one, not one of late, but one of the ancient times; taller, slimmer, elegant but dark to the core. Zevran and Coyote looked at each other and seemed to think the same thing…this was the body of an ancient Elf. And they both knew it had no soul, for this long after the uthenara the original soul of the elf would be gone…so this powerful body was tainted and possessed by something….something evil and intelligent.


	5. Chapter 5

Chap 5 Trial of the Crows (yes these aren't real chapters its just me keeping up)

Before they could move away and get to a vantage point that they could talk a voice addressed them, it was Lucian.

"Zevran? Is that you?"

Zevran turned and was face to face with Lucian, that thing was with him "Ahh Lucian how are you? I see you have a delicious flower on your arm"

"You introduce your friend first" he smiled to Coyote.

"This is Coyote a Dalish warrior from Ferelden I met on an assignment" he hid the fact that Coyote was a Grey Warden as well.

Coyote was grateful he didn't say anything about the grey wardens but he knew that if this thing had the taint in it, he could feel her and she could feel him.

"Pleasure to meet you Lucian, Zevran is showing this 'wood elf' the sites of the city of course I do hope I don't embarrass him I'm sure my manners aren't that refined"

"You are doing fine my friend, and this is Miirphys she too is an elf but from Rivian" he patted her hand as her arm was interlaced with his. "I met her when she came to do business with us to open a trade route"

"A pleasure to the both of you" she said, her voice was almost musical but instead of one wishing to keep listening to her it sounded more like it wanted to snake into Coyote's mind.

"My next assignment is to teach him how to dance" Zevran tried to make small talk with Lucian; Coyote could see that he was uncomfortable with the man but he didn't want to let it show.

"I can do that for you" Miirphys suggested, yet before Zevran could step in Lucian let her go. She took Coyote by the arm to lead him to the dance floor.

Zevran wanted to help but Lucian cornered him "I think that is a great idea we can take the time to catch up"

"Certainly" Zevran smiled at Lucian part of him wanted to speak with the man but another didn't; he wanted to make sure that Coyote was okay. "Let us stay near I don't want him to step on her feet too much we may have to carry her off the dance floor" he tried to make excuses to stay.

Lucian called over a server and grabbed some glasses. He used this opportunity to slip something into the glass he gave to Zevran seeing that the crow was not doing his duty and being more aware of his surroundings instead focusing on the Dalish warrior. "here, if he hurts her in any way I grab her you can go and get him before they become too embarrassed"

Zevran took the glass and watched Lucian take a drink, he sniffed the glass quickly there was not odd odor or anything to indicated it was drugged so he took a sip himself and looked back to the dance floor.

Meanwhile on the dance floor, Miirphys had taken them to the middle of the floor. Coyote knew she wanted to separate them. Divide and conquer.

"So you are a Grey warden" she asked as her long delicate arms snaked around his shoulders.

He didn't flinch at this, he knew that she was tainted and that dark spawn could sense him as well so he smiled "Now I never said I was a Grey Warden my dear but I assume you are sensing something about me?" he was baiting her, seeing what she would reveal to him if she thought he was just one that is tainted like her and not a Grey warden here to kill her.

"Mmmm, interesting. Forgive me if I assumed incorrectly, you just seem the type" she moved gracefully with the music trying to keep his focus on her.

"I am the type to try new things, how many Dalish from Ferelden have you met? Mm? yes my people like to travel but we normally do it in family bands not alone. I have traveled by myself and with others extensively and I have tried many interesting things…such as dancing with one that has been through the uthenara. All the legends would dictate that one such as you would not be the original mm? or am I wrong?"

He wanted to have her know that he too knew what she was and this game she was playing wasn't going to go far.

She leaned in to whisper into his ear "you my dear grey warden are not wrong, nor am I but I warn you try and stop me and I will have your friend killed"

Coyote pushed back from her to look back at Zevran who stood there taking a sip of a drink with Lucian seemingly fine ~damn it, she was baiting me seeing how much Zevran means to me and now she knows well then if you want to fight then we will fight~

"Why in the world would I want to stop you when you haven't told me what you are doing? Maybe I was just passing through. Of course threaten my friend again and I'll make it my problem."

"So you are willing to leave with out interfering?" She twirled and came back to him smiling.

"Only if I hear what you are doing then I reserve the right to interfere or not." Just at that moment the music ended and the other dancers bowed to each other as did he to her.

"This may be fun, agreed. I am here to cultivate the beings here for my brothers and sisters"

"What?"

"You have heard the chant of light haven't you?"

"Some of it, why?"

"I will leave you with a verse from the Chant of light, think on it and you will have your answer:

_The first of the Maker's children watched across the Veil_

_And grew jealous of the life_

_They could not feel, could not touch._

_In blackest envy were the demons born._

-Erudition 2:1"

She smiled "I think the song is at an end I need to get back to Lucian and I think Zevran may…need ….you soon" she smiled and Coyote wanted to punch that smile right off her face. She moved away from him and went back to Lucian's side.

Coyote followed, coming up to Zevran who had taken the last drink from the glass. He had talked to Lucian but not told him much, only a few things to tell him that no he hadn't been in Antiva and no he hadn't thought of Lucian or his younger life at all even if that was a lie. Zevran smiled at Coyote, thankful he was back.

"Why don't you both stay as my guests this evening? I don't want you to have to travel all the way back to where ever you are staying" Lucian offered.

"I think that is a grand idea, please stay we can talk again tomorrow" Miirphys replied.

Coyote looked to Zevran who was now looking a bit drunk "I think that would be fine, I would like to retire soon though, I am not one for long parties if you don't mind"

"No no…not at all" Lucian waved over a servant "lead my friends to the guest room, make sure they get what ever they need for a good night's rest" he looked back "good night then and we will see you both tomorrow.

They both left with the servant and he noticed that Zevran had slightly stumbled as he walked, this was beyond odd. The nimble footing of the rogue was never one to falter.

Once in the room and alone "Zevran are you okay?"

"I am ..on fire…I need." He came up to Coyote and kissed him hard and lustful "touch me…take me now please I hurt"

Coyote now knew his lover was drugged, was this anything to do with what Miirphys told him, or was it just to show him how much control over others they could have with but a herb or drug. He pulled Zevran close, "Don't worry my love, I have you and you will hurt no longer" with that he kissed the Antivan back showing that even if he wasn't drugged that Coyote lusted for him. Their cloths came off with ease and the bed was found tonight was theirs…tomorrow need not come for now.

To be continued... (oh don't worry a good love scene will be added in *EG*)


End file.
